


Break Me, Take Me, Come On And Make Me

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, bareback, bp!blaine - Freeform, throat!fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a major kink that he wants to try out. Which is watching Blaine get gangbanged. Blaine,being the gracious boyfriend he is, provides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me, Take Me, Come On And Make Me

“Just lay back and relax, baby.”

Sebastian pushes back the curls falling on Blaine’s forehead lovingly, kissing the revealed skin.

“How do you expect me to relax when I know what’s about to happen?” Blaine asks, nibbling his lip.

“Because I’ll be here the whole time. Just breathe. It’ll be fine. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Okay. Breathe.”

Sebastian traps each of Blaine’s limbs in the leather cuffs one by one until he’s spread out, his pussy dripping onto the sheets and Sebastian straddling over his abdomen. “Now, this isn’t so scary, is it? Just you and me.”

Blaine nods stiffly, tugging lightly at the bonds at his wrists. “But soon it won’t just be you and me.”

“But I’ll still be here.” Bas assuages, scrubbing the pad of his thumb under Blaine’s eye. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here every second.”

“And you’ll stop it with the safeword, right?” Blaine reaffirms.

“The second you say it, the cuffs come off and everyone is kicked the fuck out.” Bas slips his fingers under the brief space between the cuff and Blaine’s wrist, soothing the skin there that’s already beginning to gather sweat.

Blaine breathes in deeply through his nose, letting the air out through his lips. “Okay.”

Sebastian smiles, leaning over to envelop Blaine’s lips in his. “It’ll be so hot, I promise. And if you don’t like it, we’ll never do it again. I just want you to try this for me, yeah?”

“I know, Bas. I’ll do it.” Blaine says, giving an encouraging smile.

“That’s my good little boy.” Bas says, pressing another passionate kiss to his lips.

They’re interrupted by a husky, impatient voice. “Are we gonna start this shit or not? I’m getting blue balls over here.”

Sebastian whips his head around to glare at the man who’s leisurely stroking his beefy cock in his grip. “Chill the fuck out, man. Or would you like to be the one strapped to the bed while having half a dozen cocks thrust in your face? Because that can be arranged, Fraiser.”

Sebastian had had reservations about Fraiser from the start, since he’d met him for the first time at a club in Brooklyn last year. He had been…forward to say the least, but Sebastian had promised to give him a call if he was ever “looking for a threesome”, and Bas figured the more the merrier. It didn’t mean he couldn’t put him in his place. Fraiser was under a contract for this (all of them were); if he broke it, then Sebastian would break Fraiser’s dick too.

Fraiser spits harshly into his palm and continues to work his cock, eyeing Sebastian with irritation.

“Bas, I’m ready. Don’t worry about it.” Blaine confides, his eyes alight with all the sincerity he can muster. Part of Sebastian just wants everyone else in the room to leave, so he can hold and fuck this beautiful boy all by himself. The other half of him is seriously getting off on that innocent look in Blaine’s eyes that will only intensify as he’s used and abused by every cock in this room.

Bas nods, kissing him again. “Okay.” His fingers drag down the length of skin on Blaine’s arm before he hauls himself off, and slips off the bed to lean against the wall. His eyes never leave Blaine’s form as he mutters, “I only want one of you to start off. We’ll add on after he’s adjusted.”

“I’ll start off the little twink.” Frasier grunts, getting exactly one step forward before being halted by Sebastian’s ice-cold tone.

“You will wait, Fraiser. And you will wait a long time.”

Fraiser growls, falling back against the wall and slamming his fist into it.

A silent expression of gratitude is passed from Blaine to Sebastian after the exchange.

“Blaine, you choose.” Bas grants, nodding his head toward him in allowance.

Blaine tilts his head up to scan the room of hard and sweaty boys, immediately skipping over Fraiser as his eyes come to him. “Duncan.” He says in a small voice before letting his head fall back onto the mattress.

Sebastian had figured as much, since Blaine knew Duncan the best; he was from his Intro to Theatre class Blaine’s freshman year and they had gotten along quite well. Sebastian indicates to Duncan with a small nod and the man smiles briefly, but politely. He eases himself onto the bed, holding his dick in his hand, bracketing his legs underneath Blaine’s upstretched arms. “You ready?” Duncan offers with inquiring eyes.

Blaine smiles up at him, the naivety clicking into place. “Yes, sir.” His jaw drops wide open, his eyes sparkling with sudden eagerness, and abruptly Sebastian feels very, very close.

He has to make a vice of his fingers at the base of his cock and balls just to keep from coming. He’s grateful for the makeshift cock ring when Duncan lowers himself into Blaine’s mouth slowly, watching as he closes his plump pink lips around the shaft and takes every inch of him that Duncan gives.

A muffled gag comes out around Duncan’s cock as Blaine works through his reflex, and Sebastian sees a tear roll down the side of his face and down into his hair from the resistance in his throat. However, Sebastian knows how determined Blaine gets, so when Duncan pulls out and immediately fucks back into his mouth, Blaine moans around him as his nose smashes against trimmed pubic hair and sweaty skin.

Duncan’s hips begin to grind slowly into Blaine’s throat, and his eyes continue to water at the treatment, but he accepts it without complaint, his lips stretching so perfectly around the cock.

“You can take another now, can’t you?” Sebastian doesn’t realize he’s said it until it’s out of his mouth. Regardless, he sees Blaine give a haggard thumbs-up on one of his bound hands, unable to answer from his full mouth.

Sebastian smirks lustfully, turning his head to a sexy brunette man named Luke, catching his eye and nodding at him. Luke was a casual acquaintance of both Bas and Blaine, but more so of the former (Blaine had preferred guys who didn’t know him too well for this, and Sebastian completely understood). There was no denying that Bas had eyed him once or twice, but nothing more. And now, Bas could confirm that Luke fucking Blaine was so, so much hotter than Bas fucking Luke.

Luke’s tongue runs over his lips and he gives his cock a few pulls as he steps forward to the bed and climbs onto it, kneeling between Blaine’s spread legs. “I’m thinking that wet pussy of his should be filled.” Luke narrates as the head of his dick drags slickly through his folds. Blaine moans loudly around Duncan’s cock that’s still fucking slowly into his mouth.

“Yeah, take the bitch.” Someone in the background encourages. Instantly, there’s a chorus of various agreements from the remaining boys, waiting with their cocks hanging and their eyes fixed.

“Fuck that slutty cunt, Luke.”

“Give it to him.”

“Make the bitch scream.”

Sebastian’s gaze quickly darts to Blaine’s, taking heed to assure that what they’re saying isn’t freaking Blaine out. Though, he finds Blaine can’t exactly meet his gaze due to Blaine’s own eyes rolling back in his head from the pleasure of it all. His hands clench and relax and clench again as the veins in his throat pop in and out of sight along with the length of Duncan’s cock.

Luke shoves into Blaine’s cunt in a single thrust, not missing a beat before picking up a rhythm in his hips. Blaine keens around Duncan, his neck straining upward as two cocks fuck into him at once, his nails digging deep into the palms of his restrained hands.

“Look at him sucking up that cock.”

“He was born to take dick.”

“Wanna come all over that greedy ass.”

“Hey, dude, let me at that throat!” The last one is mentioned by a short blonde named Greg, a boy from a couple of Sebastian’s vocal classes with a big dick and a currently very hungry gaze. Duncan twists his head around and tilts it up in acknowledgement, pulling his dick out of Blaine’s mouth and swinging his leg over to climb off the bed.

Blaine’s head falls to the side, panting out the side of his saliva-drenched lips, cheeks, and chin. His eyes clench shut as Luke pounds his pussy, little gasps and whines choking out of his throat with each thrust. When Blaine’s eyes blink open again, they stare right into Sebastian’s, wide with desperation and avariciousness. They don’t speak, just exchange heated glances as Blaine spews out exasperated noises each time Luke bottoms out inside him. And Sebastian can tell without either of them saying it that Blaine is imagining it’s him inside his pussy, being fucked within an inch of his life.

It doesn’t take long for Greg to have his dick hanging in front of Blaine’s face, and he drops his jaw again, taking his third dick of the night down his throat. Sebastian guesses that the numbness has already taken over from being handled so rough by Duncan, and Blaine opens up easily around him, even as his pussy is fucked.

There’s another interception as another man, Doug, tugs at Luke’s shoulder, signaling a switch. However, instead of going for his pussy, he aims further back, pressing the head of his cock at Blaine’s pre-stretched asshole.

“Seb, pass me the lube.”

Sebastian shakes himself out of his daze, recalling Doug as a regular at a bar Blaine and he frequent, before nodding, grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand and tossing it to Doug. He slicks up his cock and nudges it back at his reddened rim. “Do you want your ass fucked, Blaine?”

Blaine moans around the cock in his mouth, his eyes falling shut at the thought.

“Dude, pull out, I wanna hear him say it.” Doug says, grabbing lightly at Greg’s shoulder. Greg rolls his eyes, but does what he’s asked, leaving the tip of his cock tracing Blaine’s swollen lips. “Answer me, bitch. Do you want me to fuck your tight little ass?”

Swallowing thickly, Blaine nods, his lips brushing against Greg’s dick as he does so. “Yes. Please.” He rasps out, his voice raw and fucked out already.

“Good boy.” Doug smirks, shoving the tip of his cock inside Blaine’s ass. Blaine’s head slams back into the mattress, crying out at the intrusion. “Put that cock back in his mouth. Shut him up for a bit.” Doug suggests, and just like that Blaine’s mouth is filled again, muffling his moans and screams as his ass stretches around Doug’s cock.

When he’s completely stretched and filled, Doug lets loose, fucking hard and deep in his ass and both feeling and hearing their skin slap together wetly. “Yeah, fucking take this dick in your ass, slut.” Doug growls, keeping his pace punishing and relentless. “Choke on that cock while your ass takes a beating.”

Blaine whimpers out his full mouth and nods as well as he can in acceptance.

“Come in his ass, man.” Someone suggests, and Doug smiles.

“Is that what you want, bitch? Want my hot come filling up your ass?” Blaine simply whines, though inaudible with his mouth stuffed full of cock that keeps dipping deeper and deeper in his throat. “Well, you’re gonna take my come, bitch. All of it.”

Doug’s thrusts speed up, and he’s scratching at Blaine’s thighs as he gains the traction he needs. Without warning he’s moaning his release into Blaine’s ass, spilling his come inside his fucked hole until he’s entirely spent. As he pulls out he orders, “Keep that come in there, slut. It’s a prize for being such a good fuck toy.”

Blaine’s ass clenches, holding the cooling come inside of him as he awaits his next fuck. As Blaine chokes around Greg’s cock one more time, Greg pulls out of his mouth and grunts as he rapidly strips his cock in front of Blaine’s face. He arches slightly into his own grip, breathing out, “Keep your mouth open” as he finishes himself off. Blaine does as instructed, slamming his eyes shut as the first hot splash of come lands across his left cheek. A few more streaks paint his face, tagging his eyebrow and spilling across his tongue and lips.

When Greg is finished, he crawls off the bed gingerly, leaving Blaine coughing violently into his disjointed shoulder, come sliding down his face. He blinks repeatedly, making sure none of it bleeds into his eye from where it’s webbed so gorgeously along his long, dark eyelashes. Blaine’s chest heaves with exhaustion at his first lull in his role as a fuck doll, stretching out against his bonds again and rotating his sore wrists.

Blaine’s eyes have glazed over slightly as he catches his breath, and he finally unclenches his ass. Sebastian shifts to the side to get a better view of where Blaine has been used so well, come lazily slipping out of his fucked asshole. Sebastian moans quietly at the sight, watching the slow trickle of pearlescent liquid as it makes its way down the crack of Blaine’s ass.

“Okay, give him a bit of recovery time, guys.” Sebastian demands, pushing his back off of the wall and shooing them off with a small gesture, deterring the few that have started to step forward to take their turn with Blaine. They all murmur bitterly but obey, and Sebastian approaches the bed, throwing one leg between Blaine’s. “Hanging in there, baby?”

Blaine nods, smiling briefly. “Like a champ.” A streak of come floats down his cheek, and Blaine cranes his head to wipe it off on his shoulder.

“You’re doing so good for me, baby.” Bas croons, stroking his fingers along Blaine’s sweaty forehead and into his curls. Blaine grins, nuzzling into Sebastian’s hand lovingly. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Blaine mumbles out, his voice cracking with the abuse to his throat.

Sebastian presses a kiss to a dry, come-less spot on his forehead. “Ready?”

“Mmhm.” Blaine hums.

“All right, I’ve done my fucking waiting.” Fraiser yells, stalking toward the bed. “That whore cunt is screaming to be fucked, and I’m gonna destroy it.” He insists, head jerking to Sebastian and daring him to deny his words. Sebastian winces, and looks to Blaine whose lips twitch almost into a frown, but gives a small nod.

“Fine, Fraiser. Just don’t hurt him.” Sebastian threatens, reclaiming his place against the wall next to the bed. “I know where you live and I have access to many sharp things. They won’t find the body, I guarantee it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Fraiser mutters, lining himself up with Blaine’s wet folds. “You wanna get cuntfucked, you pathetic little slut?”

Blaine keeps his breathing as level as possible as he nods once, clenching his hands again in the cuffs.

“Let’s see how easily your slutty cunt takes my cock, huh?” With that, Fraiser is plunging inside of Blaine’s pussy, groaning at the slick friction around his cock. “God, so fucking open. You could probably fit two cocks in your stretched out pussy, couldn’t you?” He pesters as he fucks into Blaine with aggression and determination.

Blaine can’t even bring himself to answer as his pussy is rammed into over and over by Fraiser’s relentless thrust. All he can manage are little huffs of air and scratchy whines and whimpers clawing their way out of his chest.

There’s a muttered, “His mouth is too empty,” and a tanned pretty boy from a party Sebastian attended earlier this year, named Steven, clambers onto the bed, sitting on Blaine’s chest. He aims his cock at Blaine’s mouth, the fat head dripping with precome and slick with what must be his own spit. “Feeding time, baby.”

Blaine blinks up at him innocently, the muscles of his throat shifting with a gulp. Realizing he isn’t about to get any further assistance, he lifts his head from the mattress with difficulty as the force of Fraiser’s thrusts cause his head to jerk in every which direction as his bound limbs restrict any other personal motorization. He manages to gain enough stability to latch his tongue on the head of Steven’s cock and pull it into his mouth, suckling at the tip of him to start off.

He works over the cock dutifully, his tongue peeking out the corners of his mouth as he sucks over and around the cock. Little moans and sounds of pleasure vibrate around the shaft as Fraiser lifts Blaine’s hips and begins nailing his thrusts just right into what Sebastian can tell is his g-spot. Fraiser grunts as Blaine clenches around the cock in his pussy as it’s pleasured and abused simultaneously.

Sebastian doesn’t exactly know how he feels when Fraiser calls out, “I think the slut needs another cock, don’t you guys?”

There’s a general hollering of agreement and a loud moan from Blaine as fingers point at each other in the background. Eventually Luke steps forward again but heads for the cuffs at Blaine’s ankles.

“Can’t very easily be double-fucked without his whore legs spread in the air for it.” He explains, making quick work of the buckles and freeing Blaine’s legs. As soon as the restraints are removed, Blaine’s legs creep upwards in the air, his knees hovering at the height of Fraiser’s chest as Luke joins the other three on the bed. “Let me get under him, dude.”

Fraiser grunts his assent, sending one last shattering fuck into Blaine and causing Blaine to scream and gag around Steven’s dick, before pulling out and shifting to the side.

“That’s right, you little cockwarmer.” Luke drones, getting onto his back and grabbing at Blaine’s hips until he raises them, allowing Luke to slide under him. “You’re gonna open yourself up for all three of these cocks now, aren’t you?”

Swallowing down his jealous lust and squeezing his cock, Sebastian hands the lube to Luke to prepare himself for the sensitive channel of Blaine’s ass. As Luke lines up his cock with Blaine’s entrance, he teases the rim. “Open up nice and wide, baby.”

All the response he gets is a choking sound as Steven buries his cock inside Blaine’s throat again, followed by a deep, muffled, rough moan. Luke’s hips curve upward, slipping his cock into Blaine’s stretched ass a few inches. “Oh shit, such a well-fucked slut. Taking my cock up your ass like a pro.” He manages a couple more inches before their position denies them any deeper penetration.

Luke’s hips grind upwards as his cock fucks shallowly into Blaine a few times, letting him adjust to the feeling, before gesturing to Fraiser. “Fill him up.”

Fraiser’s face contorts in devilish pleasure, shuffling on his knees and jerking one of Blaine’s legs out to the side as he slips between them, straddling Luke’s thighs and being presented with a very empty pussy. His hands press against the creamy skin of Blaine’s inner thighs, pushing outward. “Spread those fucking legs, twink. Give us your dirty little holes.” He growls, and Blaine pulls off of Steven’s cock to pant into his shoulder. Blaine’s legs splay outwards obediently as his mouth is jerked back by Steven and his throat is inhabited once more by cock.

“We’re gonna plug up these fucking slut holes.” Fraiser says, rocking his hips forward and entering Blaine’s pussy. Blaine cries out mutedly as he’s penetrated by both cocks at once, balancing out a rhythm between them as they alternate fucking into him and pulling out, assuring that he is always filled to the brim.

Blaine falls more pliant than ever as the three huge cocks all fuck into him at once, grunts and husky moans filtering through the room, the slick slide of skin and sweat and lube creating a filthy melody that draws in the others.

The remaining guests surround Blaine on the bed, two of them kneeling at his sides with Duncan heading to the top of the bed where one of Blaine’s hands is bound in the brown leather cuff. He guides his hardened cock into Blaine’s captured grip and instantly begins to fuck himself in and out of Blaine’s fist, getting himself off in Blaine’s hand.

Free hands stroke over the expanses of sweaty skin that aren’t obstructed by bodies, Blaine’s quivering stomach receiving the harsh, calloused fingers of so many fingers. Blaine’s body is jostled to and fro as the men fight for his skin, his holes, his sighs and his moans. 

Sebastian can count the beats of each cock thrusting into his boyfriend.

Throat, Pussy, Ass…

Throat, Pussy, Ass…

Each dick claiming every hole, his legs spread wide open and his eyes clenched shut in the overwhelming atmosphere and experience of his body being fucked open in so many different ways.

Steven’s thrusts suddenly go staccato as his hand flies to the base of his cock, stroking up and down as he comes to his release, groaning as his come fills Blaine’s stretched lips and open mouth and feeding Blaine the come straight from his cock. Blaine chokes and sputters as the substance fills his mouth unexpectedly, but he swallows it down quickly.

Sebastian whimpers pathetically, grabbing his cock and pumping it lightly in his fist as he observes his boyfriend’s utter submission. Another painful throb courses through his dick as he sees Duncan’s cock twitch and pulse in Blaine’s grip, painting Blaine’s fingers and cheek in Duncan’s come.

Whines and whimpers continue to escape Blaine’s throat as more hot come hits his skin, everyone seeming to come to the conclusion that their playtime is coming to an end. The two boys at his sides begin jerking off roughly, spilling more come onto his chest and coating him thoroughly. One by one, breathing accelerates and drops as each of their orgasms take over, until Fraiser and Luke remain, still fucking into his two holes with gusto.

Come drips off of Blaine’s skin and leaves wet streaks behind, drying slowly and jolting in various directions as his body is fucked up and down on the mattress, making crooked designs on his skin as it runs. Blaine’s legs shake with the desire to come himself as well as the overuse of his body. Sebastian can hear the squelching in Blaine’s ass from Doug’s come that’s already filled his hole.

“I think it’s time to fill up this little comebucket and give him what he wants.” Fraiser shares. “Gonna fill up this slutty cunt until it’s overflowing. And you’re gonna take every fucking drop, bitch. Every. Fucking. Drop.” He commands, punctuating his words with heavy thrusts.

“About to fuck your ass full of my come. What do you say to me?” Luke asks, his voice breaking off into a moan as his cock pulses into Blaine’s ass and shoots hot come inside of him.

“Thank you!” Blaine calls out feebly as his body quivers and he waits for Fraiser to finally finish off inside him. Luke’s cock slips free of his ass, leaving one last cock inside his throbbing pussy.

“Yeah, take it, bitch. Take my cock and my come in your fucked cunt.” Fraiser growls as he starts to come as well, increasing his thrusts and speed as he fills Blaine up with the evidence of his orgasm.

“Uhh,” Blaine moans as his body submits once more to being stuffed and fucked and filled by cock and the warm surge of come until Fraiser’s dick finally pulls out, smacking a few times against the soaked folds of his pussy and causing Blaine’s hips to jerk up in retaliation.

As all of the men take a step back and slip off the bed to take in the wrecked remnants of Blaine’s form, Blaine’s legs fall boneless onto the mattress, his head lolling to the side and his chest rising and falling at a rapid rate as his body adjusts to the lack of stimulation. A steady stream of come drips out of his ass and onto the sheets as other lines dry tacky on his skin.

He’s the picture of a filthy fuck doll: he’s coated in several loads of come, his lips are puffy from abuse, and his pussy and ass are stretched wide and fucked red and raw. His head flops to the other side to take in Sebastian, crazed with lust and his cock red with arousal.

With his hoarse, sensitive throat, Blaine scrapes out, “Fuck me…please.”

There’s a cry of, “Oh shit, he still wants more!” and a flurry of laughter and harsh chatter fills the room as Sebastian stares hotly at Blaine, broken and used on the bed, and advances.

The cuffs come off his wrists, to Blaine’s visible surprise, and Sebastian throws a leg over his waist while rubbing circles into the welts on the skin. Blaine’s eyes go soft and loving, despite the tasteless banter and catcalls in the background, the sounds that they both drown out in favor of being in such close proximity to each other.

“You okay?” Sebastian mutters as his thumbs repeat the pattern on his wrists and he physically feels Blaine’s pulse slowing down.

“Yeah. I’m okay.” Blaine whispers, smiling comfortingly. “But I really want you to be the one who gets me off. Who finishes everything.”

Sebastian nods briefly, attaching his lips to Blaine’s forehead again and sliding his hands down Blaine’s arms to his torso, to the various patches of glistening and drying come still adorning the area. His lips capture a nipple, and Blaine gasps in response, for the first time being able to move his hands where he wants to; one finds itself winding into Bas’s hair, and the other caressing down his bare, smooth back.

Blaine’s neck cranes up to display his neck, silently asking for attention, and readily receiving it as the thin expanse of skin is skimmed and sucked and bitten by Bas, feeling Blaine sigh in content under his lips.

Sebastian praises Blaine as his skin passes over his lips. “You were so good for them, baby. So hot, letting them have you like that.” A small whimper makes its way up Blaine’s throat at the words. “You’re so fucking filthy right now, covered and filled with come. So fucking sexy. And now you want me, don’t you?”

“Mmmh, always, Bas. Always want you.” He says quietly, dragging the pads of his fingers down Bas’s back and intertwining the fingers of his other hand with the hairs at the back of his neck. “Oh, please.” Blaine says, his voice going breathy as Sebastian sucks in just the right spot under his jaw.

“You want me to fuck you, B?” Sebastian teases, his hand slipping down to the dripping folds of Blaine’s pussy and gliding over them before pressing down with his palm against his clit.

“Uh, yes, fuck. Please, Bas. I need you.” Blaine begs, rocking his hips into Bas’s hand as he cups the span of his cunt. Bas’s hand slides off to grip the base of his cock and trace it around Blaine’s wet, stretched entrance. With one last glance up to Blaine, he pushes inside, breaching Blaine easily and shoving all the way in until his balls smack against Blaine’s ass. “Ohh, god, Sebastian…” Blaine moans indulgently, curling his legs around Bas’s ass and nudging his heels against the plump cheeks.

“You like this, B? Being filled again with everyone watching?”

It’s apparent that Blaine had forgotten all about their audience up until this moment, because his eyes shoot open and take in the scenery, where the men have fallen virtually silent with the exception of the occasional “Shit” or “Get it” or whatever else is impulsively babbled at the sight of them entwined together.

“I don’t even fucking care, just fuck me, Bas.” Blaine whines, a truly desperate undertone to his voice as he speaks as he digs his heels into Sebastian’s ass to urge him forward.

Sebastian gives in, thrusting into him in earnest and pulling obscene noises from Blaine’s mouth as he does so; Blaine is so incredibly fucked out and shameless now that the sounds come uninhibited and loud and it only intensifies Bas’s desire to be the one to break Blaine down into nothing but a pile of writhing pleasure. Blaine is his, not anyone else’s in this room, and it’s his job only to be the source of his orgasm.

That comes sooner than he thinks, when Blaine begins moaning and crying out, “Fuck, Bas, I’m gonna come. God, fuck me, I’m gonna come.”

Sebastian’s cock works double-time in Blaine’s pussy and slips a hand down to his clit to rub at it harshly, grunting with the effort as Blaine’s head jerks from side to side, finally screaming out his release as his cunt spasms around Bas’s cock and his back arches into the air. The sight alone has Bas groaning and pulsing inside of Blaine, filling him up one last time with come and collapsing on top of him.

Blaine is panting heavily, as if he’d just run a marathon—which he might as well have for how many calories he probably just burned—whimpering into Sebastian’s shoulder as he recovers, shivers coursing through his body in intermittent waves. “Oh my god.” He whispers against Bas’s shoulder, his hot breath slithering across his skin like the fog that’s still settling in his head from his orgasm.

“Holy fuck that was hot.” Doug chimes in, and murmurs of agreement domino through the room as they finally pull apart, Bas rolling off of Blaine and flopping bodily onto his back.

“Yeah,” Sebastian husks out, letting his head fall to the side as he smiles warmly at Blaine, who sends it back to him as good as he gives, “That was really fucking hot.”

When Blaine surges forward to latch his mouth onto Sebastian’s the others take it as their silent cue to filter out, the rustle of clothing permeating the room as Sebastian loses himself in his boyfriend once more. Each boy gives a small mutter of goodbye as they leave, some offering thanks or crude remarks toward Blaine as they go out the door.

When they’re finally alone, and Blaine’s head is nestled in the crook of Bas’s neck, Sebastian speaks quietly. “As mind-blowingly sexy as that was, I don’t think I like sharing you as much as I’d thought.”

Blaine chuckles warmly against his neck, kissing the skin under his lips tenderly. “Good. Because as well-fucked and sated as I feel right now, I still think that you do the best job fucking any of my holes.”

Sebastian breathes out a laugh, grinning widely down at Blaine, whose doe eyes glow up at him with love and what can only be devotion accompanied by an impish smirk. “I’m gonna have to work on my rotation skills now, aren’t I? You won’t be satisfied with just one of your holes being stuffed full now, will you?”

Blaine bites his lip so innocently up at him that Sebastian’s soft dick gives a definite twitch where it rests on his thigh. “I don’t think so, sir.” Blaine says sweetly.

Sebastian’s eyelids droop closes languidly, a throaty, gruff moan scraping out of him at the words. Sebastian is without a doubt getting hard again, and he can feel Blaine’s wetness sliding across his thigh surreptitiously.

When Blaine speaks again, it’s with a sultry, deep voice at his ear, as his hand slips around Sebastian’s hardening cock. “I think I might need you to fuck all of them again. Just to make sure.”


End file.
